Magical Dudley
by loving-arizona
Summary: Vernon and Petunia are as magic hating as ever. But what happens when they own Dudders becomes a wizard? Is magic as bad anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay I just wanted to clarify that I do not own any of this, it all goes to J.K. Rowling.**

"… and Potter and her and all of their abnormalities. Magic? Pfft. They were all just freaks. They're all being separated because they can't behave regularly. And did you hear? They have a stupid little boy now. I reckon he will be the same. Just as weird, just as strange. We will not permit his type to be near our precious Diddy-kins," throwing an affectionate glance at the boy in the highchair.

"That is sure right, love," mumbled Vernon from behind the newspaper.

_**6 months later…**_

"But Petunia, dear, we promised we wouldn't allow any of this! It's not our fault that they were murdered! They could send the little beast to an orphanage for all I care! I don't want him soiling our little tyke with his dysfunction!"

"I know… I know… I wish we weren't bringing him in our perfectly happy home either, but perhaps we can stomp it out of him!"

"Yes… perhaps…"

_**5 years later…**_

"… Happy Birthday dear Dudders, happy birthday to you!" At the end of the song, 6 year old Dudley was smothered with kisses from his mother as all of his little friends dove into the cake. He turned around and stuck out his tongue at the scrawny boy that was watching jealously from the doorway. Harry had received no such celebration…

After the inhaling of cake, the boys ran outside to play, as Harry was sent up to his room. Petunia continued the discussion that they had started several nights before. It was a discussion they had quite frequently.

"That boy is so ungrateful for the hospitality we give him! He should be lucky we haven't kicked him out!"

"Yes, I still wonder why we haven't," Vernon muttered under his breath.

"He should be lucky he isn't living on the streets because of his… condition… Darling Dudley is such a perfect child. He is normal and not hampered with magic. See, look how perfectly normal he is!" she gestured out the window we were standing by, apparently to demonstrate his perfect un-magic-ness.

The scene they saw was not one they had expected. Dudley was standing in the center of the yard, rotating on the spot. He would wave his hand here and there and a kid's pants would fall down or they would trip over an unknown source. He was causing many unnatural things to occur.

Vernon and Petunia faced each other with a look of pure horror.

"Certainly not Dudley!" They whispered at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So it's official. Dudley's a wizard. Now all of a sudden, it isn't a sort of defective abnormality, but a blessing and makes Dudley even more perfect. Harry wondered how they could give up they're _normal _life for something like the magic that Harry possessed as well. Little Harry also noted that, even with magic not being bad, they still believed that Harry was a terrible person, hence getting the same treatment he had since he could remember. Dudley now understood what was going on, and he was convinced that he had _more_ magic than Potter, being the spoiled, not-so-little boy that he is, therefore treating him still like a servant boy.

So Harry and Dudley grew up together having magic, but still a major difference in their childhoods. Dudley bullied, Harry was bullied. Finally the letters came. As expected, they were both invited to attend Hogwarts. Harry could barely hold in his excitement, for he was finally leaving the Dursley's household. He hoped that Dudley and he wouldn't keep up much contact at Hogwarts.

They got ready to go and went to board the Hogwarts express. No matter what happened, Harry would NOT sit by Dudley. Upon boarding the train, Dudley went into some compartment and met this kid named Draco that Harry thought didn't look like the nicest kid to know around here. Harry went and sat in an empty compartment.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" asked a freckled, red-haired boy.

"No, no problem at all," Harry replied eagerly.

Ron and Harry conversed throughout the whole train ride to the school about several different things. They discussed what it was like to live in a muggle household and a wizard one. They learned a lot about each other. After a while, they arrived at the magnificent castle. It was far more grand than Harry could have ever dreamed of. He felt like the luckiest person alive to be living here for the next 7 years of his life. As they traveled across the water all of his fellow first-years could not take their eyes off of Hogwarts. After several long minutes, they walked through the doors to the Great Hall. The new-comers were now overcome by whisperings and excited and nervous buzz about the beautiful Hall. There were magnificent candles everywhere and golden dining-ware.

"Blimey!" Ron said rather loudly. Every one laughed.

The professor led the students to the front of the hall and began to sort. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as were some other students named Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Next it was Harry's turn. After much debate, the hat yelled GRYFFINDOR! Harry bounced off the stool and practically skipped over to where is new friend was sitting.

A few names later Dudley was called. Harry looked over to the boy at the Slytherin table that Dudley was sitting by earlier. Judging by the look on his face, he assumed Big-D would be in Slytherin as well. After several long moments, the hat announced…

_**Hufflepuff!**_

**Please Review! **


End file.
